1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and a touch-control method thereof, and in particular, to an LCD (liquid crystal display) and a touch-control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding conventional touch panel technologies, capacitive touch panels, touch-pen touch panels, resistive touch panels, and the like are mainly involved. In such cases, the capacitive touch panels utilize the human body static electricity for sensing, and are mainly employed in ATMs (automated teller machines) or stock exchange systems. The touch-pen touch panel is an extension of the above-mentioned capacitive touch panel, and can sense a hand or a specific touch-pen. The sensing mode of the touch-pen touch panel can be set as a finger only mode, a pen only mode, or both. The resistive touch panel senses the touch point by sensing pressure, so that there is no limitation to the materials of the touching media, which can be used with the resistive touch panel. In general, the resistive touch panel has a top-sheet, which is made of polyatomic lipid material. A transparent electro conductive layer is formed on the inner surface of the top-sheet, which is kept by a distance with a glass sheet having another transparent electro conductive layer on its surface. Accordingly, when the top-sheet is charged with a current and is touched, the transparent electro conductive layer on the polyatomic lipid material contacts the transparent electro conductive layer on the glass, so that the charged current flows through the transparent electro conductive layer on the glass to the corners of the touch panel. A controller then retrieves the current values from the corners so as to calculate the coordinates of the touch point.
Considering the above-mentioned touch-control technologies, although they offer their own advantages, they also share the same drawbacks, which are described in the following:
All of the above-mentioned touch-control technologies require an additional touch plate, a controller, and the like on a conventional screen or panel such as an LCD or CRT display, so that the display can be equipped with a touch-control function. In other words, the present display with a touch-control function actually includes a display panel and an additional touch-control device so as to carry out the touch-control function, as the display panel itself does not provide the touch-control function.
Since the touch-control device such as the touch plate is not an integral part of the display, to achieve the accuracy of the screen coordination, it must be carefully calibrated.
Moreover, since the touch-control device such as a touch plate is not an integral part of the display, it may partially block the light intensity of the display, so that the brightness of the entire display is reduced.
Furthermore, since the touch-control device such as the touch plate is not an integral part of the display, the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.
Therefore, it is a subjective of the invention to provide a display, which does not require an additional touch plate, does not affect the brightness of the display, has lower manufacturing cost, and has accurate coordination of the screen without requiring adjustment.